The newest sibling
by Dreampool
Summary: you already know the ross kids and their adventures and such, but what happens when they get a new sister? Read to find out how she settles in with the family and her adventures with the ross famiy.


Anna's Pov

I looked back and forth from Christina to Morgan Ross. I had my suite case and my duffle bag with me carrying everything I own.

Christina looked at me reassuringly. "Dont worry Anna I am sure the kids will love you!" She said. I gave a weak smile.

I was just adopted from Hollywood,CA. My name is Anna. Full name: Anna Claireise Ross. I am 13. I have light colored skin and chestnut colored hair. I am about 5'5. I seem totally normal right? Wrong. I have but one flaw, and that would be my violet eyes. I was born with them. Always being teased for being weird and unnatural, that was until Morgan and Christina found me. They were my saviors. My new parents. I just hope I won't be teased for it as well.

Jessie's pov

So Morgan and Christina has a surprise for us? Well that can be good and bad. I lined the kids up. "So what do you think the surprise is gonna be?" Zuri asked.

"I just hope it's not another kid." Bertram mumbled. I shrugged. " whatever it is I just know it's gonna be cool." Luke said.

Anna's pov

The elevator reached the penthouse and my new parents stood in front of me. " ok now we have a surprise for you all. We would like you to meet Anna. Your new sister." Christina said. They moved out of the way so I was on a spotlight. I could see shocked faces all around. And a pouty like face on the nicely dressed man holding a feather duster.

i stepped off of the elevator and into the room. "Uh hi everyone. " I said shyly. A lady probably in her late teens with brown eyes and strawberry blond/ burgundy or brown hair came up to me. " hi Anna I am Jessie I will be your new nanny. And this is Emma, Luke , Ravi and Zuri. this is Bertram our and now your butler."

i smiled shyly at them. "It's nice to meet you all." I said. A boy covered in curly hair and freckles came up to me with a sly smirk on his face. " hey there I am Luke but you can call me the guy of your dreams." he said. I looked questioningly at Jessie then at Morgan and Christina. "you might wanna watch out for him, he is a giant flirt. And a doofus." the little girl named Zuri whispered in my ear. I nodded.

" we'll come on up stairs Anna lets get your stuff put away." Jessie said. I nodded. She led the way to my room. " Morgan and Christina had this set up to your liking. She said. I walked in the room and gasped in awe.

It has the arrays of the colors of the sunset. The four walls were pink orange yellow and a salmon like color. There was a walk in closet and the door was painted like a sunset. The bed was queen sized with a yellow and orange bed and matching pillows. There was a oak desk for homework and a desktop. A large bathroom that connected to the room. Abone the door spelled my name in bold pink letters Anna. There was a floor length mirror and a large dresser and a vanity.

I slowly walked in my room. " this is mine?!" I breathed. Jessie looked amused. " we'll I will let you get settled in and dinner will be about ready in an hour."

She closed the door and I set my bags down. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my worn out jeans and a simple light green tee shirt on. My hair was messy. I stared at my violet eyes, then looked away. I walked into my closet and gasped again. It was filled to the rim with cloths shoes and other stuff.

I decided to take a shower and get into some pjs. After I was done I looked in the drawers of the counter. It had some hair stuff and other things. I slipped on some comfy pjs and some socks. I walked downstairs and smelt something wonderful from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Bertram making some chili . " mmm smells good Bertram." I said. He stopped cooking to look at me. " oh hello Anna, and did you say my chili smelt good?" He asked. I nodded. " may I try a small bowl?" I asked. I guess you would be the first To actually try my cooking, without gagging." He poured some into a bowl. I took a bite.

" Bertram this is good, but If I may suggest try adding some hot sauce and some more paprika and you got yourself some good chili." I said. He looked at me for moment then said if no one likes this I'm blaming you. I nodded understandingly. I set up the tablethen it was time for dinner. Everyone sat down looking hungry. He served some chili to everyone then we all dug in.

" I must be dreaming Bertram's chili actually tastes good..." Luke said. " Jessie and everyone else nodded. "this can't be Bertram's chili..." Jessie said. " it is Jessie trust me." I said. Every one turn and look at me. I squirmed under the attention. " she helped me add something to the chili to make it better. Bertram said. " oh it was nothing really." I whispered. We'll I shall be going to ,y room now. I walked upstairs and shut the door.

I looked through my bag until I got what I was looking for. My old ipod. I put it on my favorite song on. I started singing.

**Story of us by Taylor Swift**

**I used to think one day **

**we tell the story of**** us **

**how we met and the sparks**

** flew instantly and people**

** would say there the lucky ones **

**I used to my place **

**was a spot next to you**

** now I'm searching the room **

**for an empty seat **

**cause lately I don't even **

**know what page you're on **

**oh simple complications **

**miscommunications **

**lead to fall out **

**so many things **

**that I wish you knew **

**so many walls that I can't break through**

**now I'm standing alone **

**in a crowded room and **

**where not speaking**

** and I'm dying to know **

**is it killing you like its killing me and**

**I don't know what to say **

**this is a twist of fate when it all broke down**

**and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**next chapter**

**how did we end up this way **

**and I'm nervously pulling**

**my cloths**

** and I'm trying to look busy**

**and you're doing your best to avoid me**

**i'm starting to think one day I'll the story of us**

**I was losing my mind when I saw you here and you**

**held your pride look you should have held me**

**Scared to see the ending**

** why are we pretending this is nothing **

**I want to tell you I miss you**

**but I don't know **

**how never heard sirens quite this loud **

**now I'm standing alone**

** in a crowded room **

**and we are not the speaking **

**and I'm dying to know **

**is it killing you like it's killing me and**

** I don't know what to say **

**this is a twist of fate when it all broke down**

** now the story of last looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**(music...)**

**this is looking like a contest **

**quickly acted like itcouldn't last**

** liked it better when you were on my side**

**This Battles in your hands now **

**I would let my armor down**

**if you said you'd rather love then fight**

**so many things that you wish I knew**

**But story of us might be ending soon**

** and now I'm standing alone **

**in a crowded room **

**and where not be speaking**

**and I'm dying to know is it killing **

**you like its killing me and **

**I don't know what to say **

**this is a twist of fate when it all broke down**

**now the story of us is looking a lot like a tragedy now noow nah ow oooooqwwwww**

**And were not speaking **

**and I'm dying to know is it **

**killing you like its killing me and **

**I don't know what to say **

**this is a twist of fate**

**when it broke down **

**and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**The end**

I finished the song and my little dance that went along with it. I heard clapping behind me. I jumped and turned around quivering. I saw Jessie Emma Zuri Ravi and Luke standing there. " how long have you been standing there?" I asked. " just for a minute or two or the whole thing." Luke said. all The color drained my face. " oh" was all I could manage to say.

"You have got some serious skills."luke said. I looked up at them. "Really?" I asked. They nodded. " now if I could give you a makeover and dress you up you would be pure popstar" Emma said. I giggled.

" what were you coming to me for anyways?" I asked. " we wanted to thank you for not making dinner horrible, and to give you the annual welcome gift." Jessie said. " oh your welcome and what gift?" I asked. Before I knew it I was engulfed in a warm group hug.

" guys choking not breathing." I gasped out. They all released me except for luke. Who was still firmly latched onto me. " hey Jessie? " " yeah?" I looked down at Luke. "Do you have a crowbar or some nonstick spray? Or it would be wonderful if you could get him off." I said.

She made him release me and i rubbed my stomach. " dang you guys have some grip"

" we will see you in the morning Anna. Night" Jessie said. I waved to them and flopped down on my bed. I think I will like this family...


End file.
